El destino marcado por un nombre
by Angel Jibriel
Summary: El comportamiento y la forma de ser, viene dado por tu nombre, pero que debes hacer cuando tu nombre tambien rige tu destino?. Historia originalmente no hecha para ser usada como fic de Trinity Blood. Pero sus protagonistas son los mismos: caín y abel


**El destino marcado por un nombre**

Estaba viendo su cara en el espejo, viendo aquel rostro que cualquiera que lo mirase diría que era un ser perfecto incapaz de hacer algún mal, pero él sabía la falsedad de aquellas afirmaciones y que tras sus inmaculadas facciones se escondía un ser que se había manchado las manos de sangre, sangre que en parte, también corría por sus venas.

Hace algo más de veintiséis años, había nacido un niño que sólo sería criado por su madre, ya que así lo había decidido la joven ahora mujer, cuando al saberse embarazada de su primer y único amor, se fugó sin dejar siquiera una carta con un adiós. El niño fue creciendo dejando en claro sus notables rasgos: su rubia cabellera no era tan tenue como la de sus otros amigos, más bien era brillante y sus azules ojos denotaban una clase que el chiquillo mismo ignoraba. También fue revelando la clara interrogante, ante la ausencia de su padre, al observar a las familias de aquellos que consideraba sus amigos, o mejor dicho conocidos, poniendo a su madre entre la espada y la pared, ya que no lograba decidir si recurrir al padre de su hijo era buena idea, por que si bien estaba el problema ocasionado por la curiosidad de su pequeño hijo al que llamó Caín, también el aspecto económico la obligaba a considerar tragarse su orgullo para pedirle ayuda, después de todo, lo que ganaba como criada no le era suficiente.

Después de tanto pensar, decidió irse de esa pequeña ciudad de Francia llamada Toulouse a París, ciudad en la cual había crecido y había conocido al padre del pequeño de ahora once años que tenía en sus brazos en aquel asiento del tren, que si no fuera por el rubio cabello igual que el de ella, sería la perfecta réplica de su progenitor Alphonse Nightroad, cosa que lejos de hacerla feliz, la martirizaba, le recordaba todos los días su amor, y hacía que le perforara en su corazón la duda creada por la pregunta que se había hecho todos estos años: ¿había hecho lo correcto? Sinceramente no lo sabía y prefería ignorar la respuesta a ello. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en esto. Se fueron en tren hasta París, y al llegar, la rubia mujer llamada Angelique, mientras bajaba el pequeño equipaje del vagón, junto con su hijo, decidió que lo más sensato era buscar una posada y hacerle llegar a Alphonse una carta poniéndole al tanto de su existencia y la del pequeño, ya que sería un poco escandaloso aparecerse –si es que seguía viviendo allí- en su casa sin más, proclamando derechos que por elección propia ella había abandonado y que quizás ya le pertenecían a otra noble dama.

Esta idea le hizo tener un amargo sabor en la boca. ¿Habría encontrado Alphonse una esposa que amara tanto o más como decía que la amaba a ella? Era absurdo pensar siquiera en ello, seguramente la había hallado, un hombre como el Monsieur Nightroad con su cabello largo y rizado de color azabache hasta los hombros y los ojos de tan claro y transparente azul, no podía quedarse soltero, si bien su estricta familia no le había impuesto una nueva prometida, seguramente le iban a llover propuestas o insinuaciones al poco tiempo de que seguramente proclamaran muerta a su prometida, la cual era ella.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que su pequeño hijo se iba alejando disimuladamente de su lado. ¿Por qué?, quizás por la simple curiosidad de conocer aquellas tierras que eran nuevas para él. No fue hasta que se había alejado por completo, al dejar su mundo de fantasías y cavilaciones, cuando Angelique se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Caín y, dejando atrás su muy escaso equipaje, a la vez que tomaba el poco dinero que le quedaba, la joven madre partió en búsqueda de su hijo como alma en pena, quizás en Toulouse su pequeño hijo había pasado inadvertido, pero a un parisino jamás se le escaparía el impresionante parecido de él con la familia Nightroad.

Mientras su madre lo buscaba, Caín, conociendo perfectamente este hecho pero sin dejar su curiosidad atrás, caminaba por las calles de París, buscando encontrarse con aquel monstruo de metal que se veía tan lejano, pero, gracias a su distracción y a no ver al frente, se terminó tropezando con lo que parecía una niña si no fuese por su ropaje, que dejaba en claro que se trataba de un varón con rasgos feminizados, de blanca tez y cabellos plateados. Se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el niño en particular era más pequeño que él y de que prácticamente lo estaba aplastando. Luego de estar de pie y haberse sacudido, le tendió la mano derecha en un claro gesto de ayuda, gesto que el otro no rechazó y, ya al haberse pasado la tensión, fue Caín quien rompió el frío silencio entre los dos:

Disculpadme, no vi por donde caminaba y por eso… -comenzó a decir intentando sonar lo más formal posible ya que el joven, aunque visiblemente menor que él, no era plebeyo-.

No tienes que disculparte… -dijo para luego taparse la boca en un claro gesto de auto-reprimenda.

Veo que sois malo para mantener formalidades -dijo con una risita el mayor- Un placer, Lenoir, Caín- haciendo una pequeña reverencia– el vuestro es…

Nightroad, Abel -respondió tímidamente- es raro…

¿Qué le parece extraño? -preguntó intrigado-.

Nada -dijo para luego sacudirse la cabeza negativamente, como intentando borrar un pensamiento que surcó su mente- debo regresar con mis padres.

¿Queréis compañía?

No creo que a mi madre… -y cortó de nuevo la frase-.

Quizás no le agrade a vuestros padres verle con un plebeyo, entiendo -dijo Caín simulando aflicción-.

¡No! -dijo el menor con una determinación hasta ahora no vista por el de cabellos rubios- ¡a partir de ahora vos sois mi amigo! -completó para luego tomar al mayor de la mano y comenzar a caminar, dejando al otro sorprendido por tal acción-.

Luego de haber caminado un rato, la paciencia de Caín de fue agotando. El tener contacto con alguien diferente a su madre le irritaba, trataba a los demás por cortesía o por interés, lo cual estaba sucediendo con el niño de cabellos plateados que lo halaba de la mano, quería saber cómo vestían y vivían los nobles de la capital, pero el largo camino no ayudaba a su serenidad y aparte se estaban alejando de su atracción principal.

Joven Nightroad -llamó Caín intentando captar la atención del menor-.

Llámame Abel, no me gusta que me llamen por mí apellido -replicó el menor sin siquiera voltear a ver-.

Abel -dijo el de cabellos rubios zafándose de la mano del peliplateado mientras se paraba firmemente-.

¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso no queréis acompañarme? -pregunto con un rastro de tristeza en su voz-.

¡Eh!, bueno -dubitativo, tomó una bocanada de aire para conservar la compostura- me gustaría primero ir a esa torre -dijo señalando al norte-.

¿La torre Eiffel? -preguntó sorprendido- ¿Nunca has ido?.

No, estoy llegando, mi madre y yo somos de Toulou…

¡Entonces partamos! -replicó con entusiasmo cortando las palabras del mayor y tomándolo por la mano para emprender una carrera hacia la torre-.

Al borde de su límite de aguante, Caín pudo ver ya de cerca la torre, de hecho, habían llegado a los pies de esta sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se quedó maravillado ante tanta majestuosidad y su primer impulso, fue recuperar el hiperactivismo que hasta ahora no había hecho posesión en él, y arrastrar al menor a los adentros de la torre. Llegaron hasta el máximo nivel permitido al público, a casi trescientos metros sobre el suelo, y si lo que había visto de la torre había maravillado al rubio, lo que ahora vislumbró estando en ella lo dejó más atónito aún: el paisaje parisino dividido en dos por el río Sena, las simples pero hermosas e imponentes edificaciones, y la gente de Paris, que si desde el suelo se veían como una gran masa sin fin, desde ahí se percibían tan pequeñas e insignificantes que cualquiera se podría creer el rey de Francia.

El cielo diurno le parecía maravilloso, aunque se imaginaba que el nocturno podía ser más hechizante aún, pero ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, el sol estaba quizás a una hora de ocultarse y su madre debía estar demasiado preocupada y él, aunque con fama de rebelde nato, amaba a su madre y no se permitía causarle más dolores de cabeza que lo que un niño normalmente daría. Dejó con algo de pena aquella pintura hecha escenario y recuperando la cortesía que aún siendo plebeyo su madre le había enseñado, procedió a despedirse del menor, no sin antes darse cuenta que unos guardias con paso apresurado se acercaban a las espaldas de éste, con la vista clara en su objetivo que en ese momento era el joven Nightroad. Abel, distraído como era costumbre, se asustó a sentir las manos de una mujer pulcramente uniformada en sus hombros, mientras Caín con ingenua curiosidad sólo observaba el hecho:

Joven Nightroad, vuestros padres le han estado buscando en toda la ciudad -dijo la mujer de cabello color ébano y ojos tan oscuros como éste, intentando usar un tono de voz maternal frente al castaño-.

Pero, yo no me quiero ir, estoy acompañando a mi amigo Caín -respondió Abel intentando en vano escaparse del agarre de la mujer-.

Por un momento Caín sintió una mirada pesada en él, y al buscarla se dio cuenta que provenía del otro guardia, un pelirrojo cuya cara tenía unas facciones muy duras quizás por la forma algo cuadrada de su rostro, y que con sus ojos de un verde casi grisáceo lo estaba inspeccionando despectivamente, quizás juzgándolo por su condición. La menuda mujer de cabellos oscuros al darse cuenta de la situación dirigió la vista hacia su compañero, entablando así una conversación silenciosa con una clara amenaza, y luego de darla por terminada cambió totalmente esa mirada amenazante por una llena de amabilidad, con la finalidad de hablarle al de cabellos rubios:

¿Y vuestros padres?.

Mi madre -corrigió en un tono molesto que extrañó a la mujer-.

¿Y vuestra madre?, ¿está cerca?

No lo sé, iba a buscarla en estos momentos, si me permite- hizo una pequeña reverencia pero al marcharse fue detenido por una pesada mano en su hombro, era el pelirrojo.

Puedo escuchar en vuestro acento que vienes de otra provincia, ¿me equivoco? París no es una ciudad pequeña y podríais perderos en el intento de buscarla -dijo la mujer mientras tomaba amablemente a Abel de la mano para guiarlo-.

No, gracias, puedo buscarla sólo -respondió cortante al zafarse del agarre del hombre-.

Mira, mocoso, no es una petición, es una orden -y lo agarró bruscamente de la muñeca-.

Alexandre Fouguett no trates al niño de ese modo -amenazó la mujer-.

Lynette, es un simple plebeyo ¿no lo ves?, no tienes por que tratarlo cortésmente.

El hecho de que yo sea plebeyo o no, no les da el derecho de que me tratéis de este modo -y con dificultad se volvió a zafar del agarre del guardia para hacerle frente- cuando veo a personas como vos, me pregunto quien en realidad son los perros o las escorias como tienen el tupé de decirnos los nobles, ¿ellos o nosotros?

¡Caín! -llamó el menor al rubio al ver que había emprendido una huída-.

Caín, con el orgullo herido por haber dejado la escena, siguió corriendo a ciegas, tropezándose con casi cualquier noble o plebeyo que osara cruzarse en su camino, derrumbándolo o derrumbándose a sí mismo en el trayecto pero sin recibir ninguna ayuda, ni siquiera reclamo de las personas con las que accidentalmente se topaba. Ya hartándose de que no encontraba la salida, hizo su carrera más frenética, pero como cosa ya normal desde hace algunos minutos, se tropezó de lleno con un hombre, que al principio no prestó atención ya que la velocidad de su huida había maximizado el golpe y le había hecho caer sentado, dejándolo un poco aturdido, pero una mano extendida en claro gesto de ayuda, lo hizo volver a la realidad, y a su vez, volver a la edad psicológica que le correspondía, rompiendo así en llanto como un niño pequeño delante de aquel extraño.

El hombre, que visiblemente estaba pasando por la tercera década de su vida, se extrañó por aquel acontecimiento llegando al punto de enternecerse. Caminó unos pocos pasos, apenas dos, para inclinarse y consolar al pequeño cuyo nombre y procedencia desconocía, pero su acompañante, una mujer de cabello castaño, de rasgos felinos y ojos miel, con un firme agarre retuvo el brazo que el de cabellos castaños iba a usar. El hombre, extrañado, le habló en un tono suave pero carente de algún afecto, pidiendo explicaciones:

Arianne, ¿se puede saber por qué me detienes?

Deberíamos… -se detuvo a pensar las palabras adecuadas ya que la mirada gélida de su esposo la había asustado- ir a buscar a nuestro hijo, ya escuchaste lo que nos dijeron afuera aquellos plebeyos.

Plebeyos que en su defecto nos ayudaron, así que me sería muy placentero el que eliminaras el tono despectivo de vuestra voz al referirte a tan nobles personas.

Y a mí me gustaría que eliminaras ese formalismo al dirigirte a mí, ¡eres mi esposo! -dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia- ¡ya aléjate de ese mocoso y vayamos a buscar a Abel!

¿No creéis que mi esposa es insoportable? -le dijo a Caín ignorando totalmente a su esposa que, furiosa, miraba la escena con asombro-.

Caín que, a pesar de su ataque de llanto, estaba escuchando todo, se rió disimuladamente por la ocurrencia de aquel noble. "Al parecer no todos los nobles son engreídos", pensó. Luego de meditar qué hacer por unos segundos, levantó la vista, se paró y se atrevió a responder la pregunta dejada al aire por el mayor.

Sí.

Podéis reíros de ella si así queréis, sinceramente todos los días me pregunto cómo fue que terminé amarrado a semejante mujer -dijo con donosura-.

Seguramente debido a las obligaciones familiares, todos los nobles sois así, por eso amo la libertad de ser un plebeyo.

¡¿Has visto?! ¡Nos ha insultado!, ¡deberías…!

Arianne -dijo en un tono calmado, cortando lo que iba a decir la mujer- es mejor que guardéis silencio, la cantidad de barbaries que decís no son normales, ¿verdad pequeño?, que por cierto, ¿vuestro nombre es…?

Lenoir, Caín -respondió cortante-.

¿Lenoir? -preguntó más para si mismo que para el pequeño-.

Ahora que se fijaba le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía distinguir quién, y con ese apellido, no podía ser, seguramente era su mente jugándole trucos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al avistar a dos guardias dirigiéndose hacia ellos con su pequeño hijo caminando adelante, hijo, que sorprendentemente al ver adonde estaban, salió corriendo, pero en vez de abrazar a alguno de sus padres, abrazó fuertemente al rubio que Alphonse tenía al frente, poniendo en manifiesto ante los ojos azules del mayor, el enorme parecido del rubio con su hijo Abel.

¡No te fuiste! -dijo Abel llorando mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Caín-.

¡Por Dios! ¡ya suéltame! -exclamó Caín sin hacer algún amago de librarse del abrazo, le molestaba pero a la vez no-.

¡Suelta a ese niño Abel Nightroad! -le gritó Arianne a su hijo a la vez que lo apartaba toscamente del rubio-.

Arianne -en tono cansino- por favor…

Monsieur Nightroad, Madame, buenas noches -saludó el pelirrojo al llegar a la escena, haciendo una reverencia a la pareja, cortando así las palabras de Alphonse-.

¿Fuisteis vosotros los que encontraron a nuestro hijo? Muchas gracias por ello -se apresuró a decir Arianne-.

Sí, estaba con este pequeño -dijo Lynette colocándose al lado de Caín- que al parecer está perdido, no es de aquí, y se le escapó a su madre.

A mí no me importa lo que le pase a ése…

Arianne -la llamó Alphonse en tono amenazante-.

En fin, vámonos querido, ya encontramos a nuestro hijo.

Hasta que por fin se va -dijo entre dientes el rubio-.

Niñito ten más respeto hacia los que tienen mejor posición que tú -dijo cortante el pelirrojo-.

No creo que deba tenerlo cuando no se le ha tratado con el debido respeto -desafió Alphonse leyéndole la mirada a Caín- me imagino que se lo llevarán y esperarán que su madre se reporte a alguna estación.

Así es -respondió Lynette-.

Entonces me veo en el deber de acompañaros, si no es mucha molestia, este niño ha cuidado todo el rato de mi hijo, y debo estar seguro que regresará a salvo a manos de su madre. Oficial -llamó al de ojos grises- ¿sería tan amable de acompañar a mi familia hasta nuestro hogar?

¡Alphonse!

Arianne, nos vemos después.

Así se fueron hasta la estación, y la oficial dejó a Caín en manos de Alphonse hasta que llegase su madre, o en su defecto llegara alguna notificación de la pérdida de un infante con sus características. Caín, reticente al trato con las demás personas, dejó ese muro atrás con Alphonse, y comenzaron a hablar de su vida como si fuesen contemporáneos, aunque mayor era el que hacía la mayoría de las preguntas, a regañadientes del menor que detestaba las conversaciones-interrogatorio.

Llegó la noche y el rubio, ya al límite de sus fuerzas, se quedó dormido apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Alphonse, sin este último presentar alguna queja, después de todo, había obtenido la información deseada y no podía quejarse, le debía al pequeño más de lo que él se podría llegar a imaginar. En eso, entró una figura femenina acompañada por un guardia el cual casi inmediatamente se retiró bajo una orden silenciosa del castaño. Era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con un extraño matiz oscuro, ojos que se iluminaron al ver al pequeño, pero que inmediatamente se ensombrecieron al ver en piernas de quién estaba acostado su hijo e, intentando en vano ocultar sus emociones, habló:

Me ha dicho el guardia que un noble había traído a mi hijo y que aún lo estaba cuidando, me imagino que sois vos, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de él a pesar de ser un simple plebeyo –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y baja la cara tapándose así la mirada con el rubio flequillo-.

No hay nada que agradecer, pero si demasiado que explicar –dijo el castaño mientras acomodaba a Caín en otro lugar diferente a sus piernas, sin despertarlo, para luego pararse y caminar hacia la mujer- es grato verte luego de tanto tiempo, Angelique Nightroad, ¡ah!, no, ciertamente, nunca te llegaste a casar conmigo, Angelique Lenoir.

A Angelique aquella declaración la dejó totalmente sorprendida, y antes de que Alphonse pudiera hacer algo, retrocedió, recuperando su postura erguida para hacerle frente al hombre del cual por mucho tiempo había huido.

¿Cómo sabes que soy…?

Estuve hablando toda la tarde con este niño, nunca ha tenido un padre, y parece que lo encontró en mi –dijo mientras miraba tiernamente al rubio- irónico, ¿no?

Estáis equivocado, él no es vuestro hijo –se apresuró a decir-.

Yo no he afirmado nada Angelique, pero seamos sinceros, ese hijo es mío, no me puedes quitar eso.

Pero, seguramente tenéis otra familia, tampoco me puedes quitar mi familia.

¡Demonios, Angelique! –alzó la voz un poco pero sin perder su tono mayormente tranquilo, no podía perder los estribos, después de todo su hijo dormía y no debía escuchar aquello- ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he llorado en silencio?, ¿crees que no lo sabía? ¿CREES QUE NADIE LO SABÍA?, por amor a todo lo santo, es mi hijo, no lo apartes de mi lado, no quiero que lo hagas.

Yo no puedo soportar tu presencia Alphonse –contestó al borde de las lágrimas- ahora mismo controlo todo en mi corazón pero no con vos al frente, no puedo respirar vuestro aire puesto que siento que vuestro perfume me embriaga, y Dios me perdone por sentir esto por un hombre casado.

Quédate en la ciudad, Angelique, por favor, te lo suplico, Caín también tiene derecho a una buena vida, es muy inteligente y tiene tu suspicacia, además Abel, mi hijo, necesita alguien como él cerca.

Alphonse… yo…

Me lo debes Angelique, una vez me quitaste mi vida –y se acercó más a ella- tú eras mi vida, y te apartaste descorazonadamente, no me claves el mismo puñal en la misma cicatriz, deja que Caín se quede, por mí, por él, por Abel.

…De acuerdo, pero yo no viviré bajo el mismo techo que vos, Caín puede quedarse, sólo si él lo desea así.

Perfecto, no tengo intenciones de ir contra su voluntad.

El detalle está en lo siguiente, me hablaste de un hijo, Abel, me imagino que tenéis esposa ¿es así?

Ciertamente y para mi desgracia…

Si veo que vuestra esposa trata mal a mi hijo, inmediatamente me lo llevaré.

Arianne no tocará ni una sola hebra de su dorada cabellera, tienes mi palabra de caballero.

Perfecto, pero le agradecería enormemente que me dejase llevarme a mi hijo por hoy, ha sido un día largo y angustioso y quiero explicarle las cosas, aunque no lo diré que vos sois su padre

Pero…

Esa es mi única condición Alphonse, déjame cumplirla al menos.

Está bien, pero te acompañaré.

No es necesario, en vuestro hogar le deben estar esperando, yo he estado once años de mi vida sola con Caín y creo que puedo seguir estándolo un día más.

Y así fue como Caín Lenoir se instaló en la mansión Nightroad: bajo el no-consentimiento de Arianne, la mentira de Angelique de que Alphonse iba a ser tan sólo el tutor del niño, la extrañes y felicidad inocente del pequeño Abel, y la mirada complacida de Alphonse al ver crecer a su hijo. El detalle que no consideró el mayor de los Nightroad, es que si bien su esposa no iba a tocar a Caín directamente, podía hacer esto mediante su hijo Abel, y falta escrúpulos para hacerlo era lo que le sobraba.

Fueron pasando los años y la relación entre Caín y Alphonse se fue estrechando, incrementando así las dudas que Arianne había implantado poco a poco en Abel, el cual, aunque se llevaba bien con Caín, mantenía las distancias. Alphonse, conciente de ello, logró que su trato con ambos fuera igual, con preferencia a Abel algunas veces, tenía que guardar las apariencias –aunque poco le importaban-, por el bien de la promesa que le hizo a Angelique, no podía dejarle saber a los demás que el rubio era su hijo de sangre, aunque Caín legalmente ya era un Nightroad, pero debía seguir siendo ante los demás un simple adoptado, aunque lo último le era difícil. Al crecer sus dos hijos habían desarrollado físicamente una similitud entre ellos impresionante hasta parecer gemelos, y a su vez en carácter los dos en conjunto hacían la personalidad de Alphonse, algo que hacía muy obvia la verdad. Pero, a pesar de los intentos de Alphonse de ocultar todo, algún día tenía que aparecer la verdad a flote, después de todo el rubio, aunque callado y cerrado, no era tonto y el peliplateado, despistado e inocente, estaba ya muy envenenado.

Angelique en cambio, como un ser humano casi nulo bajo el juramento de no pisar la casa Nightroad, vivía en la mansión Lenoir junto a su hermano mayor, llamado Louis, el cual, aunque no le perdonaba del todo su huída -huída que había causado desesperación a su madre y a la larga su prematura muerte-, entendía en parte las razones de su querida hermana y también, al no darle su ayuda temía perder a su único familiar vivo, quedándose así sólo como cuando era un niño y a los tres años su padre murió dejándolo sólo con su madre que estaba encinta.

Un buen día, en el que París estaba cubierto de nieve y ésta caía sin cesar, quitándole a Caín las ganas de salir a cazar en ciudades cercanas y a Abel el ánimo de tocar piano –aunque esta falta de ánimo no se debía al clima-, se reunieron los dos hermanos en el recibidor de la casa, ambos mirando tan sólo la chimenea, aunque uno de ellos miraba de tanto en tanto a su acompañante preguntándose si sería correcto mitigar sus dudas, pero el otro, se dio cuenta de su inquietud y habló:

Abel ¿en que tanto piensas? –preguntó sin quitar su vista del fuego-.

Yo… -tartamudeó al verse sorprendido- me preguntaba si… ¿no vais a ver a vuestra madre?

Dentro de un rato, pienso dormir allá –y se giró para ver los ojos de su acompañante- eso no es lo que te preocupa.

Eso no es ciert…

Tiendes a tratarme de usted cuando ocultas algo. Habla –dijo para volver su vista a la chimenea-.

¿No te has preguntado… -comenzó a decir luego de un rato de silencio- el porque nos parecemos tanto?

¡Ja! –se rió por lo bajo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa- ¿crees acaso que no lo sabía? –se para y toma en sus manos su abrigo y guantes que estaban en el espaldar del sofá-.

¿De qué hablas? –preguntó temeroso-.

De nada, –respondió sin darle importancia- me voy a casa de mi madre, por favor, avisadle a nuestro padre el que no llegaré a dormir –y comenzó a caminar con sorna hacia la entrada principal-.

¡Pero, Caín…! –gritó desesperado-.

Hasta mañana, hermanito.

Al día siguiente, Angelique incumpliendo su propia norma de no pisar la casa de los Nightroad, llegó a ésta para pedirle a ayuda a Alphonse. Abel, lejos de la conversación pudo escuchar que Caín había desaparecido, y lo único que habían encontrado de él era aquel abrigo ensangrentado y apuñalado que llevaba la rubia en sus brazos.

Luego de enterarse de la noticia, Abel se encerró en su cuarto, habían acabado el encargo que hizo, el de matar a su medio-hermano, y se habían desecho del cuerpo tal como lo había previsto, pero algo no estaba bien, le martirizaba el saber que Caín estaba consciente de su lazo de sangre y que no había arremetido contra él, como muchas veces le dijo Arianne al predecir qué pasaría si el "bastardo" se enteraba. Él quería detenerlo, que no saliera de su casa, aunque no le gustó el sarcasmo de su respuesta, era lo que más odiaba del rubio, pero así era Caín, él no seguía órdenes ni peticiones de nadie salvo las de sus padres.

El peliplateado se acostó en su cama a sólo ver el techo, hasta que, entrada la noche, decidió ir a bañarse. Al entrar al cuarto de baño vio el espejo y sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él, y ahí estaba, estaba viendo su cara en el espejo, viendo aquel rostro que cualquiera que lo mirase diría que era un ser perfecto incapaz de hacer algún mal, pero él sabía la falsedad de aquellas afirmaciones y que tras sus inmaculadas facciones se escondía un ser que se había manchado las manos de sangre, sangre que en parte, también corría por sus venas.

Se lavó la cara con agua helada para intentar sacudir de su mente las diferentes formas de suicidarse, ya que debía cargar con su error, y, al subir la mirada nuevamente hacia el espejo, vio una figura aparte de la suya, figura en cuyos ropajes abundaba la sangre, sangre que no le pertenecía a esa persona. Se volteó de súbito y creyó verse en el espejo, pero no era así, aquel rubio cabello no le pertenecía y esa sonrisa sádica tampoco estaba dibujada en sus labios. Aquella persona con aquella arma llena de sangre en sus manos no podía ser otra:

Caín… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible-.

Hola, hermanito…

FIN


End file.
